The Last Time
by aaronlisa
Summary: This time, it has to be the last time.


Pairing/Characters: Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry, implied Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson

Rating: FR13

Disclaimer: _Glee _belongs to Ryan Murphy and company.

Prompts: Written for 500themes for prompt #15 (last time)

Notes: Future!fic dealing with infidelity.

"This is the last time that we do this," Blaine breathes against the curve of Rachel's hip as he places a kiss there. "The absolute last time."

Rachel responds with a sigh. He knows that she's not really listening to him but he's serious this time. Unlike every other time when he's said the same words before. This time it _has _to be the last time. It's one thing to cheat on your boyfriend of ten years but Blaine refuses to cheat on his husband. And in two weeks, Kurt will be his husband for better or worse. Blaine gently nips at Rachel's skin, gentle enough to avoid marks but hard enough to get her attention.

She looks at him, her eyes dark with desire and he almost wishes that he could just stop time so that they can linger forever in this moment.

"I'm serious," Blaine tells her.

Rachel pushes him away and pulls herself up so that she's leaning against the headboard. "You've said that before."

"I know but we can't keep doing this," Blaine calmly says even though his stomach is churning.

"Fine," Rachel coldly says. "Maybe we should just stop right _now_."

She slides off the bed and pulls on her skirt that he had just taken off of her and for a brief moment, Blaine considers the idea of continuing this thing between them. He refuses to label it an _affair _because if he does, then he knows that what he's been doing for the last nine years or so (every since he arrived in New York) is despicable. It should make him feel good that they're ending thing but it doesn't. He wants her so badly and he doesn't want things to end between them on such a sour note.

Blaine grabs Rachel by the wrist and pulls her back down onto the bed again. Rachel flashes him an irritated glare but she still allows him to kiss her.

"I don't see why we need to end this," Rachel says when they finally pull apart.

"I can't keep cheating on Kurt, it's not fair to him or to you."

It's the closest that he's ever come to admitting out loud that they're cheating on their respective boyfriends. Rachel sighs as she brushes some of her hair off of her face.

"Why are you even marrying him?" Rachel asks.

He sighs in frustration. They've been over this so many times before. He knows that she's trying to wear him down, trying to make him see the truth but Blaine refuses to accept what Rachel is selling. He might want her, might even love her but Kurt is his future. Kurt _has _to be his future. Blaine doesn't want to entertain the idea that he's spent the last ten years in the wrong relationship, identifying himself as the wrong sexuality. Giving up on his relationship with Kurt just makes it seems like that everything he's gone through to get to where he is was pointless.

"Rach, let's not fight about this," Blaine pleads with her.

"Fight?" Rachel questions. "Are we fighting now because you refuse to even think that you might not be as in love with Kurt as you say you are. You're marrying him in two weeks yet you called me up for _this._"

Rachel waves a hand between them emphasizing her last word. Blaine doesn't want to think about it. She might be right but at the end of the day no matter what happens between them between these sheets, she'll go back home to Finn and he'll go back home to Kurt.

"This is _the _last time," Blaine firmly says. "Do you want to waste our time arguing?"

Rachel pulls away from him again. She shakes her head at him but she still pulls on her shirt instead of undressing again and it feels like a knife is being twisted in the pit of his stomach.

"No, but this is what you want, you want to end this so we might as well stop right now."

"Fine," Blaine snaps at her.

"I love you Blaine," Rachel brokenly says. "But you're right, we can't keep doing this to Kurt."

She doesn't bring up Finn's name (she never does) and there's a part of Blaine that wants to ask why Kurt is so much more important than either of them or even Finn. IT doesn't seem right, even if he's the one who wants to stop this. In two weeks, he'll be a married man and he can't keep doing this to Kurt. Even if Blaine knows that Kurt's a lot stronger than anyone ever gives him credit for being. Still this what they've decided on so when Rachel leaves, tears in her eyes, Blaine lets her go without a fight.

What more can he say that they haven't already said before?

The next time that Blaine sees Rachel is at his and Kurt's reception. He's now Blaine Anderson-Hummel, they had fought over hyphenating their names but Blaine had given in eventually. His guilt about Rachel causing him to give in when he didn't want to. He smiles at Rachel and Finn, Kurt by his side and he pretends that he doesn't see the sadness in her eyes as she congratulates them.

Blaine knows that this should be the happiest day of his life (or at the very least one of the happiest days of his life), instead all he feels is disappointment. He can't help but think that he's married the wrong person. Blaine won't look Rachel in the eye, instead he tries to convince himself that he's 100% gay, that he loves Kurt and that it's with Kurt that he wants his forever after to be with. But now that it's official, Blaine's certain that he's probably just made the worse mistake in his life.

Yet there's nothing that he can do now so he pastes a fake smile on his lips as he briefly hugs her. He pretends that that the man who's wrapping an arm around his waist while asking Finn and Rachel when it'll be their turn is the man he wants. If anyone notices anything, they don't mention it and soon enough someone else is capturing their attention and Rachel and Finn move away from them.

((END)


End file.
